Just A Few Words
by TheLandDwweller
Summary: When Tavros's shop gets broken into who will show up to help but Gamzee! Tavros takes an instant liking to him but is afraid to confront his feelings for him because of past experiences. Yaoi. Tavzee. Rated M for Eridan and rape and hardcore yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

LD: This is my first fanfiction ever so be sure to review and tell me if you want me to keep going with the story, or if I should start a new one! I bet half of you aren't even reading this part. Thanks to Ashen Shauna and xXKarkatluvXx for the reviews! Here it goes!

I woke up on the floor, wondering how I got there. I started to stand up and I felt a throbbing in the back of my head. I reached back and felt a lump the size of a baseball, and quickly realized that I was knocked out with a blow to the back of the head. I started to walk to the front of my store and realized that all hell had broken lose there. The door was off its hinges, the windows were smashed in, and all of my shelves were on their sides. Also, several things were stolen including my cash register, my safe, and many of my costumes, candles, and banners from the party shop. On my way to the door, my right knee locked up and I fell to the ground. Trying to fix it on my own, I suddenly hear a voice coming from behind me.

"What kind of motherfucking bastard would do this to a store?"

I was startled and I asked "Uhh, w-why are y-you in here? Y-y- you shouldn't be in here! Y-you need to leave right n-now!" I turned around and got a better look at him. He had black, mangled hair that made him look like he just got out of bed. If he took the time to bother with it I bet it would fall to the middle of his back. He was tall, a few inches taller than me. He must have been about 6'1" since I was only 5'9". He was very slim. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol on it. From the looks of him, he probably had a six pack under that shirt. He was wearing purple slippers to go with the purple on the shirt. I looked back up and I was instantly captured by his eyes. They were a brilliant color of yellow. They looked exactly like mine. Overall he was a weird looking guy and he kind of scared me.

"Oh, so you don't want any motherfucking help with your shop? Fine with me I'll just go then." _This guy wants to help?_ I stopped and thought about it for a second. _I guess this would be easier with two. _I called out after him

"W-wait! Uhh, Maybe I c….Maybe I could use some help."

"Good," he said, "I need something to do on this motherfucking Saturday."

"It's already Saturday," I said to myself. Last thing I remember it was Friday afternoon. There was a loud crash and then when I looked back to investigate... I didn't remember anything. "What time is it?"

"It's about 10:30 in the morning. Damn, is it still only that early? Usually I don't get up until 1:30 in the afternoon," he said to himself. Wait, did he just say 1:30? I'm lucky if I can sleep until 9:00.

"Uhh, so if you're going to help me then, I-I guess…. You should tell me your name, maybe?" He walked over to where I stood and stooped down to where I was now sitting on the ground.

"I'm not going to tell you if you ask like that. Be more confident in yourself and then come ask me." This statement brought out a side that I would not have expected from his first impression. He looked at me with a look that I had never seen before. I didn't know what to call it. Maybe anger? No, that wouldn't make any sense. I mean, Jegus Christ I just met him! Could it be… no, it couldn't be. Could it?

"F-fine then, If you are going to help me with the shop then I ought to know your name!" I felt much better about that one.

"That's a motherfucking lot better. I'm Gamzee, nice to meet you Tavros." I suddenly became paranoid. I had never told him my name, had I? No, I was sure I hadn't. How did he know my name?

"H-how do you kn-now my name?" I demanded.

"Well, it's on your motherfucking name tag. See?" He pointed to my shirt which was white and said 'The Bull Pit! Your go to party store!' and sure enough, there was my name tag which clearly said 'Tavros Nitram,' "We really need to work on your self-confidence," After he said this I started to blush.

"W-well, uhh, uhh, I…"

"Shh, it's ok. I can help you with a little motherfucking confidence. I can help. I've done it before."

"That's really nice of you but, I, uhh, could you help me with my leg? It's, uhh, stuck."

"Oh, sure. No problem Tavbro." Within a matter of seconds he had already fixed my leg. He got up and started to look around my shop._ It was sort of hot how he was fixing my leg. The way he was stra…. Wait, did I seriously just THINK THAT! Oh gog, this can't be happening again_ I thought to myself. I wasn't about to let this happen again. Not after last time. I promised myself that I would never fall for another guy again.

"Gamzee, I… Uhh, never mind."

"What is it Tavbro?"

"It's nothing okay. Umm, just… never mind" He started to walk towards me. He tried to hold my hand but I quickly jerked it away.

"You know, if you got some motherfucking problem then you can tell me," he said.

"Listen, I said to drop it!" I shouted. At that point he walked back to the empty racks that were once full of things. That was very unlike me. Why should I care if I had some random thought? It's not like it meant anything right? "Gamzee," I called out, "uhh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just that I…" I suddenly felt his finger on my lips and he made a 'shh' noise.

"It's alright, why would I give a motherfucking damn about a few words."

"Oh, ok then. Then we're cool?" I asked.

"Yea," he replied, "I guess so." We started working in absolute silence. He broke the silence every now and then with an occasional 'What do you want me to do now,' and 'Well that was pretty motherfucking easy.'

It had been about seven hours of work and we weren't even close to done. The door was still unhinged and all of the racks were still turned on their side. I was really hungry seeing as I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. I was still thinking about what he said. _It's alright, why would I give a motherfucking damn about a few words._ It was playing over and over in my head. _If he doesn't care about a few insignificant words, then why would he care if I told him I loved him…. NO! Damn it Tavros. You can't let this happen to you. You can't fall for another guy. You'll just be used for your love. Just like you were with Erid… No, don't say that name. DO NOT think about that name, or what that evil person did to you._

"It's, uhh, getting late Gamzee," I said, "Want to, uhh, go get something to eat, I guess?"

"Well, that's pretty motherfucking nice of you, but I need to get going and…" he paused. It looked as though he was contemplating something important. After about a minute he finally said "Nah, I better get going, but I'll leave you with something." He walked up to me, took my hand, and kissed me on the lips. I was to shocked to say or do anything. "See you in the motherfucking morning?" he asked. I was silent. I couldn't even nod my head. "I'll take that as a motherfucking yes! I'll be back at the same motherfucking time!" I managed to gather up the strength to lift up my arm in a 'Goodbye' fashion. _Did that really just happen? _I thought. _But why me! Doesn't the world know I've been through enough already! Damn it Eridan! Why did you have to go and do that to me!_

LD: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue the story or start a new one? Again, reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

LD: Since you all INSISTED, I bring you another chapter of Just A Few Words. We get to see a bit of backstory in this chapter :P. WARNING: This is the chapter where Tav gets raped. Yes. Bad stuff. That's why this is rated M.

Disclaimer: I no own Homestuck. I no own Olive Garden. I do own my story.

* * *

><p>I went out to the nearest Olive Garden and instantly ordered the endless pasta bowl with Tortellini and Vodka Sauce. Even though I was starving, all I could think about was Gamzee. And Eridan. No matter what I did to try and get the thoughts and memories out of my head, they kept on coming back. There was a picture on the wall of an old vintage Italian house. <em>That looks a lot like Eridan's House. Even looks like it was taken at the same time of day as when I got there on the day when…. No, I'm not about to think about that.<em> There were vines all up and down the walls with dark purple grapes on them. _That was Eridan's favorite color. He even had highlights of it in that Blonde hair of his. Come to think of it, isn't that color close to the purple on Gamzee's shirt? _and so on. By the time I went through my 2nd bowl of pasta I was full and ready to go home.

The entire way home I was still having these thoughts. I saw people holding hands like the way me and Eridan used to do. Like the way Eridan probably did with every person he ever met. It didn't mean anything to him! He is an Aquarius, the way to his heart was through his eccentric role play! I was a Taurus. We weren't meant to be together. Well, that is if you believe in the Astro… whatever. Oh well. I got home and I started to think about what had happened back at the shop. He had kissed me on the lips. And the worst part was I liked it. It was starting to happen again. Just like it did with Eridan. It would probably end the same way too. What would he think if I told him I loved him? He said himself that a few words didn't mean anything, and what was 'I love you,' but a collection of words, strung together to make a new meaning. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was already past 10 o'clock. It was time to go to bed. I turned off my light and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em> I drove my car up to the curb. I looked out and saw the house that might as well have been pulled out of the heart of Tuscany Italy. As I get out of my car, a friendly face walks out of the door. I recognize Eridan immediately because of the purple streak going through his auburn colored hair. He must have grown about 3 inches since I saw him last time. He looks like he is about 5' 10" now, and is as thin as ever. He is wearing his favorite shirt, the black one with a purple Aquarius symbol on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Now that I think about it, that shirt has the same purple color that's in his hair<em>

_ "Hey Tavros! How are you today?" he asked_

_ "Oh, Hi Eridan! I guess I'm doing pretty good considering…" I paused._

_ "Considering what?" he asked._

_ "Oh, it's nothing," I replied, "My car just broke down yesterday and I had a hard time getting here today on time,"_

_ "Aww," he sighed, "Well, I'm glad you could make it!" He led me inside his house. The first thing you noticed was how big it was. You walked in and the ceilings must have been 20 feet tall. There was an office to the right of the front door with a wooden floor, and straight ahead, where the tile turned to wood, there was a brand new looking upright piano against the wall. Directly above it was a painting of Venice, Italy. To the left of the door was a grand dining room with more of the same wood and a beautiful rug under the 4 chaired table. It was at the moment covered in books because of the classes he was taking online. From this main area, there were at least 4 hallways branching off into more rooms and more hallways._

_ "Your house looks so big compared to my apartment," I said looking up at the ceiling._

_ "Oh, thanks! My Great-Grandfather built it and my family has been living here ever since! Ou could almost call it a palace." He replied._

_ "Oh, uh, well, I just moved out into my apartment because it's closer to my job, I guess. Besides, I've never been, uh, close to my family. Uh, the fact that my dad was a pastor made it hard on him when he, uh, found out…" I trailed off into thoughts about my dad yelling at me to get out of the house and me being a disgrace to the Nitram name._

_ "You okay?" Eridan asked._

_ "What?" I asked, now snapped out of my memories, "Oh, uh, yea, I… I'm fine." I quickly replied._

_ "Good! We are going to have lots of fun today!" he smiled and had a strange look in his eye. I didn't know what to call it. I had never seen anything like that before. I quickly dismissed it._

_ "Well, uh, what should we do first?" I asked feeling strangely uncomfortable_

_ "Oh, I know! I have a movie that we could watch. It's called 'Saving Private Ryan'! It's a great movie about the invasion of Normandy!" He started rambling on and I didn't feel like I should stop him. He was always talking about how he loved military movies and historical wars and stuff. I never saw how he could enjoy it. There was always people dying and blood going everywhere. I always got scared. I agreed to watch the movie anyway._

_ About half way through the movie, I really got annoyed with all of the blood; I knew I would have nightmares, so I made Eridan turn it off. He looked a little disappointed when I said no to a documentary on the Revolutionary War. "Oh well," he said, "We will just have to watch it next time."_

_ It was getting late so I told him "Uh, Eridan it's getting late. It was nice to, uh, finally come over to your house." _

_ He seemed sort of sad about this. "Do you have to leave so soon? It hasn't even gotten good yet." After he said this, he started to kiss my neck._

_ I said, startled, back to him, "Uh, Eridan, I'm not really… comfortable doing this with you yet."_

_ "What do you mean," he replied, "We've been together for 5 months now, if not now than when." He started reaching down and cupping my member in his hands as it began to grow hard._

_ "Eridan, please. I don't want to do this," I protested. Still, he kept going._

_ "Tav, this is the closest I've ever gotten with you. Please, let me have some fun." He looked at me with a look of intense lust and started taking off my shirt. He then lowered me onto the ground._

_ Coming back to my senses, I said, "Eridan Sebastian Ampora, I am not ready to do this. Please, just let me go."_

_ "NO Tav. I'm goin through with this weather you like it or not." He immediately unzipped my tan khaki s and pulled down my 'PB+J' themed boxers. I tried to reach down so that I might grab them back, but he instantly grabbed my arms and pinned them down. Seeing as he was much stronger than me, I had no choice but to comply. I struggled as he kneeled on my arms to free up his hands, and pull a roll of Duct tape from under his couch. He put a strip over my mouth so I wasn't able to talk. He started to take off his own clothes. I managed to get my hands free, so I pushed him off of me, grabbed my shorts, and ran; but his house was so big I instantly got lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. I ran into a room that looked like an exit, but it ended up only being a guest bedroom. I closed the door, took off the duct tape, and hoped he wouldn't find me. I was wrong._

_ He burst into the door with a coil of rope in one hand, and the duct tape in the other. He walked up to me and I was frozen with fear. He roughly kissed me and tied my arms up to the bed post. Once he finished that job, he duct taped my mouth again. He once again took off my pants, and this time his own with them. His member was already hard and ready to go. He picked up a bottle of lube from under the bed in this room. He must have had something in every room. He opened the cap and squeezed some of the goop into his hand. He spread it around his hands a bit to warm it up and then stuck a finger into my entrance. I wince and he stuck in another. He started to stretch my entrance out and I wanted to scream. He inserted another finger, and then another. After about a minute of stretching and licking, he sticks his whole member in. I let out a stifled cry._

_ "What's wrong Tav? Too much for you?" he asked with a sickening smile spreading across his face. A single tear fell down my cheek as he released himself inside me. "Oh, we're not done yet." He said after I relaxed, for I thought the worst was over. He pulled out of me and I saw that his erection had not died down one bit. He ripped off the duct tape as I yelped in pain. He moved the rope so I was able to sit on the ground, and kicked out my legs from under me. I heard a horrible cracking noise from them as I landed on them. The pain was unbearable. He positioned my head in front of his ever hardening member and grabbed my hair. He then shoved himself into my mouth. Moans of pleasure escaped his mouth as he made my head go faster and faster, in and out and in and out until he reached a climax inside my mouth. The taste was horribly salty and smelled like fish. I needed to get out, but my legs wouldn't move. At this point, I positioned my hands above the knot. I started working it out, slowly so Eridan wouldn't notice, but effectively indeed. _

_ "Damn. Looks like I'm out of lubricant!" He said, squeezing the bottle, "I'll just have to go get more." This was my chance. He left the room, and without a moment's notice, I started to undo the knot as fast as I could. Once I got it undone, I tried to stand, but I only felt excruciating pain and fell on my face. I had to crawl out using my upper body. I managed to get out of the room and, by a stroke of luck, into the main hallway. Then I heard him yelling. "Tavros? Tavros where the fuck are you! When I find you, I swear, you will wish you hadn't been given life!" I got to the door and reached up. Just as my hand reached the door knob, I heard him come sprinting down the hallway looking in every door for me. I got out the door and one of Eridan's neighbors was out, gardening as usual. I knew her from Middle School. Her name was Kanaya. She saw me and ran over to help me. Eridan came out of the front door only to see Kanaya pick me up and carry me away into her house. He came running after us but was too winded to catch up. We got inside her house and she took me into…_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I should have known that memory would have been triggered. I look over at my clock and it is already 9:30. "Oh, I should get ready to go back to my shop now." I said out loud. I had a big day of cleaning ahead of me.<p> 


End file.
